Sea Glass
by mentalsunflower
Summary: Just a short one-shot on a memory of Kairi's and how the whole 'let's go on a journey' thing started. NO Riku yet. ;D It's a Sora x Kairi, I mean, it HAS to circle around them, no?


A/N: Aw, I know. I'm in the middle of writing my circle of magic fanfic, but this was drilling into my mind, and I _HAD_ to write it. I'll go write another chapter of my other story RIGHT after, promise.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that belongs to me is-well—this keyboard. –glances at it sadly-

It seems like it was...so long ago. But in all reality; I think it was only a few months ago. But how can I be sure? I've been near enough to death for the longest time.

The memory is constantly replaying itself over and over in my mind, and it's really annoying, so I thought I'd get it off of my chest. This memory-it was the first thing that came to mind as I woke up to see this weird blinding flash of light. And it'll stay stuck in my brain until the end of time, I can just feel it. But then again, it's not _all_ that bad...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The cropped, short chestnut hair of the young girl was stuck, plastered to her head. Her blue eyes were sparkling and a huge smile graced her face. The young boy still sitting on the beach chuckled at her wet appearance.

"What're you doing out there, Kairi?" He called, an impish grin on his face. The young girl, Kairi, just giggled incessantly.

"I'm out here because _you _said there was treasure!" She tried to run up to him, but the weight of the ocean water dragged her down until she was walking to the shore at a snail's pace.

"Aww, don't blame it on me! I was just sitting here, minding my own business." He blinked innocently and lay down, his hands tucked under his head. The ten-year-old girl just growled as she came onto the shore.

She _was_ annoyed with him-raising her hopes and all...but she could never stay mad at him. He was just too nice-and too cute.

"As if Sora." She was standing over his head. He opened one eye just in time for her to squeeze the water out of her hair and into his face.

"Pf—eugh-KAIRI!" He yelled, jumping up. The girl giggled.

"Oops. My mistake."

Sora just grumbled and tried to wipe the water off of his face. "You're so cruel, Kairi."

"I learn from the Master." She said, bowing. Sora grinned.

"Much obliged."

"Now that I'm all _wet_" Kairi glared at Sora, "I'll need to dry off." Her eyes scoured the whole of Destiny Island, to see that all the treehouses and trees were still in the process of being built by them-and their parents. Yes, they really _did_ get annoyed with them that fast they'd send them to an island for the day.

"I guess the beach'll hafta do." She plopped down on the sand, which stuck to the back of her legs and palms instantly. She ignored it though, just happy to be on such a peaceful island.

"Look at the sun set, Sora!" She giggled. "What a tongue twister!"

The boy ruffled her hair before sitting down beside her. "Wow...it's really pretty tonight."

The suns yellow reflection shimmered in the ocean water, the orange and red pastel sky softening the glare of it. The moon was just barely visible up in the sky, and the first star was already out.

"Yea...it is, isn't it?" Kairi's eyes wandered to the horizon, wondering—where was her _real_ home? Just past that line? Or millions and millions of miles away? She blinked rapidly, forcing herself not to cry...this was her home now, and she'd have to accept that.

Sora seemed to be reading her thoughts. "Don't worry about it..." Suddenly he gasped and turned to her, clasping her hands in his. "I'll tell you what! In a few years, when we're older 'n' smarter, I'll take you to your home!"

Kairi smiled sadly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that, we'll build a-a-"He jumped up so he could make motions with his hands "a raft! Yea, a raft! And we'll get food, and supplies, and then..." He pursed his lips and looked out to the water. "We'll go see different worlds, different places! _One_ of them has to be your home!" He was jumping up and down all excited, and Kairi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so weird, Sora."

Sora stopped jumping. "Hmm...maybe..."

"But it sounds like a great idea!" Kairi saved, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her. "I just mean...there's so many out there, and when we're older...how do we even know we'll still be friends?"

Sora sat down beside her, a sad look in his eyes. "Well, if you talk like _that_, we won't be for long! But—wait-I have it!" He smiled his signature huge smile and swirled around in the sand. He crawled closer to where the waves lapped up on shore. His gloved hands started to dig in the sand. Kairi watched him with curious fascination.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Something." He answered with a grin. A few minutes later, he let out a triumphant "hah!"

"Kairi..." He turned around, his hands clasped together. "Even if we're miles apart, or if we have different friends, or even if everything later on is exactly what it's like now..." He let his hands open up for Kairi to see the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

In his hands lay a small, pink-red stone. It was flat and soft, shined up from being churned in the ocean waves. Its shape resembled something like...

"A heart?" She asked, puzzled. She poked at it, and grinned. "It looks like a heart!"

"It does?" Sora glanced at it. He startled blushing madly. "No way! It's a key!" He pointed out the part would fit into a key hole, and the little handle, and—

"Okay, okay, I get it, Sora! What were you gonna say?"

"I was _gonna_ say, that, this little piece of sea glass here...it's my promise to you that I'll take you to find your real home, no matter what, okay?" He coughed, still blushing a bit. "It's a _key_, because then it'll—it'll fit into the lock of-of-of adventures! OUR adventures!" Kairi laughed as he grinned at his own ingenuity.

"Aww...thanks Sora. This is _real_ nice of you!" She blushed as she took the stone and inspected it from every angle. "It's really pretty..."

"Yea, sea glass is like that. I have jar full of it at home!"

Kairi smiled. "I like this one best." She clasped it in her hands and stood up.

"Thanks again Sora...you're a real friend." She knelt back down in front of him.

"And I still say it looks like a heart." She gave him a small peck on the cheek, pulled away, and smiled at him.

"That's _my_ way of keeping the promise."

A/N: My first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I just think these guys are so cute together. I hope it made sense-kinda. R&R please!


End file.
